Justice League: In Brightest Day
by FosterStinson
Summary: After the horrific event called Blackest Night revived all of the world's dead into zombies, only 18 were truly restored to life. But for what purpose? They intend to find out.
1. The Deaths

**Haley Circus Tour: Gotham City. October 14** **th** **, 1983.**

"And now, the magnificent, death-defying, Deadman!" shouted Jack Haley, the Circus's ringmaster and one of few people who actually liked Boston Brand as a person.

Boston stepped up onto the platform and looked out over the crowd.

 _Huh._ He thought. _That one guy almost looks like he has a gun._

He grabbed the bar and jumped off, and the next thing he knew he was dead.

 **Pearl Harbor. February 26** **th** **, 2010.**

"Orm! I won't let you kill these people!" shouted Aquaman. His brother was completely gone. He wasn't the good man he once knew.

"It matters not what you feel, brother." Said Ocean Master, who was towering over his injured brother. "Because you are going to die with them."

They were standing on a ship rapidly being pushed towards the shore, and it was filled with explosives. Orm was controlling the waves.

He pulled out a large, jagged knife and swung it downwards, and right before it went into Aquaman's back, he formed his trident out of water and stabbed Orm in the stomach, feeling the blade enter his back. His brother fell to the floor and the boat stopped moving. Aquaman tried to go towards the water, but he fell. He could see the world going hazy as he reached forward, but his arm went limp. He looked back at his brother one last time before his vision disappeared and his life ended.

 **Apokolips. December 9** **th** **, 2010.**

"Superman!" shouted a frightened J'onn J'onzz as he ran to his friend's aid. He checked for a pulse, confirming that he was still alive. He looked up to find Darkseid staring out the hole in his palace, watching the carnage ensue on his planet.

"It's quite beautiful, is it not, Martian?" asked Darkseid calmly.

"I'm going to stop you."

"No. You're not."

J'onn lunged himself at Darkseid, who turned around and blasted his omega beams directly into Martian Manhunter's chest, charring his body.

 **Bludhaven. March 1** **st** **, 2008.**

Hank Hall threw another beer bottle into his wall, barely paying attention to it shattering. He stared at a picture of his brother, Don.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Donny." Said Hank slowly, as tears streamed down his face. Just then, the front door was kicked open. Hank stood up quickly and activated his Hawk costume.

"Hank Hall. Hawk." Said Deathstroke. "Someone with a lot of money wants you dead."

"Well, people don't always get what they want."

"My clients do." He fired a bullet at Hawk, but he dodged it and launched himself at Deathstroke. He dodged his first attacked and elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground.

"You're drunk and sloppy. I was expecting a challenge." He turned to look up at Deathstroke, who fired a bullet into his head.

 **Titans Tower. April 18** **th** **, 2011.**

"Ha! You call yourself _Super_ boy? I'm going to enjoy killing you." Taunted Superboy-Prime. As the world outside was going to hell, he was inside, beating the life out of his counterpart.

Superboy spit blood out of his mouth and turned to face his enemy. "Is that all you got?"

"Oh, baby, not even close." Prime launched himself at Connor and punched him in the face, knocking him into the memorial garden. He crashed into Roy Harper's statue, shattering it. Tears began coming out of his eyes as Prime landed on his feet. His vision was getting hazy.

"Lex Luthor hits harder than you."

Superboy-Prime sighed. "I don't have time for this."

Superboy launched himself at Prime, but he was immediately blasted back into the ground by his heat vision. He kept the blast going until it penetrated Superboy's chest and fried his insides, killing him.

 **Joker's Hideout. Gotham City. November 25** **th** **, 2014.**

"Happy Thanksgiving, puddin'!" shouted an overly happy Harley Quinn as she dragged a live turkey across the room to find Joker brooding in his chair watching static on the TV.

"What's wrong, Mista J?"

He turned to face her with death in his eyes.

"I understand we've had our problems, Harley, but not once did I ever think you would cheat on me."

She gulped.

"What… what are you talkin' about puddin'?"

"Just last night I had a run-in with my old pal Jason, you know, Jason Todd. The one I killed. He was mocking me, making jokes! Bad enough he took that from me, but he also took you. He told me that the two of you _fucked_. It hurt my brain to picture it." He said, standing up and creeping towards Harley.

"Puddin'… puddin' I would never do that. You know me-"

"But I don't know you, _Harleen_. I suspect you've also been with that slut Poison Ivy, although I have more fun picturing that."

"Puddin' please, it's Thanksgiving."

"Exactly! I'm thankful for guns. Because they let me do things like this." he said shooting Harley in the stomach. She clutched it and fell backwards.

"Puddin'…"

He then shot her four more times.

 **Khandaq. May 9** **th** **, 2012.**

Black Adam screamed as the LexBot impaled him and stabbed him into the wall. The screen on his face revealed Lex Luthor's.

"Luthor… why are you doing this?" Adam pleaded.

"Because your usefulness has run out, Adam."

"LIES! You will not kill me!" he grabbed the LexBot's arm and ripped it out of his stomach and flew upward, but the Bot grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. The LexBot had appropriated technology that powered Wonder Woman's lasso of truth, and was controlling Adam with the same technology.

"This is not your true from, how do I revert it."

"With the word." He said, trying to fight himself.

"What is the word."

He reached up to clasp his own mouth shut, but he was too late. "SHAZAM!"

Lightning blasted down, destroying the LexBot, but also reverting him back into Teth-Adam, a weak, old man who had a hole in his stomach.

 **Checkmate Headquarters. Metropolis. June 8** **th** **, 2006.**

"Everything is going exactly according to plan, Director Waller." Said Maxwell Lord into an ear piece. That second, Wonder Woman punched a hole in the wall.

"I'm gonna have to get back to you." He said, taking his ear piece out. "Wonder Woman! Lovely to see you!"

"Shut up, Lord. You killed Blue Beetle. You controlled Superman to attack Shazam, you're controlling him right now to battle the army."

He shrugged. "You caught me. What are you gonna do about it?"

"This." she walked forward, catching him off guard as she snapped his neck.

 **Watchtower. September 2** **nd** **, 2011.**

Atom Smasher sighed. "Monitor Duty sucks ass." He was sitting at one of the tables with his feet up on it.

"Well, you're not wrong." Responded Hawkgirl, who was the only one actually watching the monitors.

"What I don't understand," began Black Lightning, "Is why they need three of us for this. one person can do this and phone the League in case anything happens."

 _Red Alert. Intruder Aboard the Watchtower._

"You mean like that?" said Hawkgirl. "I just alerted Superman, let's get a move on."

The three of them rushed to the Main Hull, where they found Despero at the computer.

"Despero! Back away from the computer!" shouted Hawkgirl.

"You do not understand what you are getting yourself into."

Black Lighting began hurling electricity at him, but it barely fazed him. He began walking forward, so Atom Smasher increased his size and ran at him. As he was about to stomp on him Despero grabbed his foot and threw him at the window, shattering it and getting Atom Smasher sucked into space, killing him.

 **Metropolis. August 7** **th** **, 2009.**

Firestorm clapped his hands in victory.

"Well, looks like that's the end of Brainiac, huh Professor Stein?"

" _I wouldn't get so cocky just yet, Ronald. We still have to get rid of the drone while the League takes care of the main threat."_

"Yeah, yeah, but still! This is a big victory for us! This might finally be our key into the League!"

And then, the Brainiac drone got up and stabbed Firestorm in the stomach, flying away.

Ronnie looked down to see lava draining out of his stomach. He clutched it and coughed out more lava.

"Stein… Stein what do I do?"

" _I… I have no idea."_

"What happens if we separate?"

" _I don't know."_

He was breathing heavily. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He blasted himself as far into the sky as he could, and he exploded. Stein retained consciousness on the way down, but he could see Ronnie's corpse falling as well, and it was catching fire with the more velocity they gained. Stein was caught by the Flash on the way down, and he winced as he watched Ronnie's body hit the pavement, and he began crying.

 **Gotham City. January 1** **st** **, 2015.**

Batwoman was chasing Two-Face and Riddler through the streets of Gotham.

"What a way to start out the new year, huh Bruce?" she said over the intercom.

"Don't lose focus, Kate. You know I'd be out there with you if I wasn't still recovering."

"I know, Bruce, I know. Don't worry, this will be quick." She pulled out a gun and shot the tires on their car, causing them to crash into a lamp post. Her motorcycle screeched to a halt and she got off, walking towards the car. Next thing she knew, Two-Face was stepping out, emptying his machine gun into her, shouting obscenities at her.

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary. June 28** **th** **, 2013.**

Leonard Snart was waiting in line to get his lunch, looking down the line to see Captain Boomerang, who was about to get shanked by Catman.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran over and tackled Catman. He hit him in the face with his lunch tray, but he was yanked off by Deadshot and slammed into the buffet. Snart punched him in the face, but Deadshot pushed him, knocking the entire bar over. "Lay off my boy."

"Tell your boy to lay off mine."

"Snart…"warned Boomerang.

"Alright, we'll let Boomer live. You though?"

Catman got up and both of them grabbed Snart's arms and carried him over to the deep fryer as everyone watched in horror.

"Hey! What the hell are you-" he was cut off by Deadshot grabbing his head and shoving it into the deep fryer, killing him.

 **Flash Museum. Central City. October 30** **th** **, 2004.**

"What are you doing here, Thawne?" demanded Wally West, still getting used to being the Flash.

"You're not the Flash, West. Barry Allen was the Flash."

Wally gulped. He noticed the detonator Thawne was holding.

"What's with the bomb?"

"Everything Barry Allen stood for is gone. And I had nothing to do with it. I can at least bring down the last thing containing his memory."

"You're not thinking straight, Thawne."

"Oh, but I am. For the first time in my life I am thinking as clearly as ever." He then let go of the dead man switch, activating the bomb.

"Crap." Said Wally, grabbing as many things as he can and getting them out of the Museum as it exploded, engulfing Eobard Thawne in it.

 **Katar and Shayera Hol's Home. Midway City. October 3** **rd** **, 2015.**

"Katar, you haven't said anything since we got home." Complained Hawkgirl. Hawkman was sitting in his favorite seat, staring at a relic from one of their past lives.

"You have to speak to me at some point."

"Katar!"

"Fine. I'll be at Laurel's when you finally decide to let me in."

As she turned around she heard a crash. Katar got up.

"What was that?"

"Oh, now you decide to speak?"

"Oh…. A lover's quarrel. I remember those, don't you, Susie?" spoke an all too familiar voice. They wouldn't have been surprised to hear it, if Ralph Dibny hadn't been dead for seven years.

"Oh, you bet I do, Ralphy."

"No, it can't be." Muttered Hawkman. Slowly, the Elongated Man stretched into view and one of his arms mindlessly grabbed one of the maces on display and slammed it into Hawkman's face.

"No!" shouted Shayera. Before she could do anything, she was impaled by Sue Dibny, or what used to be Sue Dibny. She spat up blood and fell to the floor as Sue continued to slice upward.

"Shayera!" shouted Hawkman until his vocal chords gave out as he lit up with the violet of love.

"Sssshhhhh…. Don't scream for her. You'll be together again soon enough old buddy old pal old friend." Said Elongated Man, continuing to wail away on Hawkman with the mace.

 _Shayera Hol of Thanagar. Rise._

 _Katar Hol of Thanagar. Rise._

 **Sewer System. Gotham City. October 4** **th** **, 2015.**

"What the actual fuck is going on right now?!" screamed an incredibly confused Killer Croc, who was fighting off Black Lantern versions of Anarky, Professor Pyg, and Electrocutioner. Electrocutioner shocked him and he screamed as he glowed red with rage. He charged at them, ripping Electrocutioner's guts out, but he continued fighting. Behind him, Anarky attached a bomb to his back and instantly lit it off, charring Croc's hide. He grabbed Anarky and threw him into the wall, but Professor Pyg ripped off the rest of his hide, exposing his insides.

"Get off of me!" he shouted, throwing Pyg into Anarky and climbing up a ladder onto the streets of Gotham. However he was instantly knocked over by a swarm of Black Lanterns. Azrael took notice of him and walked towards his body, as he was attempting to crawl away, glowing yellow with fear. Azrael reached into the whole in his back, ripping everything out.

 _Waylon Jones of Earth. Rise._

 **Batcave. Gotham City. October 4** **th** **, 2015.**

"The doors are barricaded Master Wayne. No matter who comes, they will not be able to break through."

He hesitated before responding.

"Thank you, Alfred." Said a scared Damian Wayne. He gulped. Alfred nodded. A few minutes went by before they heard banging against the door.

"Bruuuuuuuuuce! Come out and play with your dad!" screamed the haunting voice of Thomas Wayne.

"Father, ignore him." Pleaded Damian.

Bruce was still silent.

More banging. Eventually, they blasted the door down and Thomas and Martha Wayne entered the Batcave.

"Alfred hide!" screamed Batman as he and Robin stormed towards them. Martha grabbed Damian by his throat and flew him forward, crashing into the main computer.

"So you're my grandson, huh?"

He pulled out a batarang and lodged it into her shoulder.

"That was very disrespectful, Damian." She then proceeded to rip his heart out.

"Damian!" shouted Bruce, who turned away from his father and began glowing with the emotions of love, rage, and fear.

 _Damian Wayne of Earth. Rise._

 **Metropolis. October 5** **th** **, 2015.**

"Even with the combined powers of the Lanterns, there's almost no way to stop Nekron, Hal. I have no idea what to do." Said a hopeless Carol Ferris.

"Carol, I promise you we will find a way. We will win this." he said, grabbing her and holding her close. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears streaming down them. "Carol… I love you."

"I love you too, Hal." They quickly kissed, but it was interrupted by Arisia Rrab ripping out Carol's heart.

"But Hal… you told me you loved me." She said heartbroken.

 _Carol Ferris of Earth. Rise._


	2. Live

_Arthur Curry of Earth._

 _J'onn J'onzz of Mars._

 _Shayera Hol of Thanagar._

 _Katar Hol of Thanagar._

 _Ronald Raymond of Earth._

 _Leonard Snart of Earth._

 _Waylon Jones of Earth._

 _Damian Wayne of Earth._

 _Carol Ferris of Earth._

 _Harleen Quinzel of Earth._

 _Eobard Thawne of Earth._

 _Hank Hall of Earth._

 _Maxwell Lord of Earth._

 _Albert Rothstein of Earth._

 _Teth-Adam of Earth._

 _Katherine Kane of Earth._

 _Connor Kent of Earth._

 _Boston Brand of Earth._

 _Live._

18 White Rings burst from the Entity of Life and found their way to the chosen few of the Black Lanterns. One by one the rings found their way onto the fingers, and all at once they were restored to life, taking their first breath as one. It didn't matter where they were as Black Lanterns, all of them were transported to the heart of Metropolis where the Black Lantern Battery had been destroyed.

"Carol!" shouted Hal Jordan as he saw his love restored to life.

"Hal!" she shouted back, embracing him closer than he had ever been before.

One by one the heroes started walking closer towards the group of the living, not believing what they saw.

"J'onn…" muttered Superman as he met Martian Manhunter's eyes.

Everyone stopped when Firestorm started screaming. "Ah! Who are you?!" screamed Ronnie. "Get out of my head!" Roughly, Ronnie and Jason were separated, and Jason attacked him.

"You killed her! You killed Gen!" he was relentless, but Martian Manhunter grabbed his arm and commanded him to calm down. But everyone knew that was impossible.

Aquaman and Mera didn't have to say anything. Mera's rage faded away and the two of them embraced.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Snart.

"I don't care. But I'm going home." Responded Reverse-Flash before speeding away.

"Thawne!" screamed Flash, before turning to Captain Cold and punching him out so that he wouldn't get away.

"Where is my father?!" demanded Robin, breaking through the crowd, not seeing Batman anywhere. "Father?!"

"Damian." Spoke Batwoman from behind him. "He's not here."

He turned to her with confusion written all over his face, and tears starting to form in his eyes. He ran into her and hugged her. "We'll find him."

Behind everyone, there was one person that none of them recognized.

"Who's the ghost?" asked a confused Cyborg. He looked around at everyone and for the first time in decades spoke out of his own throat. "I'm Deadman."

With that, everyone's eyes widened. He took his mask off to reveal his true face and was met with shock from everyone.

"Things are about to get very, very complicated." Said Superman.

"Indeed." Concurred Martian Manhunter.


End file.
